


In Longing, Who Finds Us?

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Lucifer's Soulmate [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lucifer is ridiculous, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: From the moment they come, on a person's 20th birthday, people obsess over the first words their soulmate will say to them. You think your words are nice but there are more important things. You devote yourself to your career and self improvement so that when you do meet your soulmate you'll be ready for them. After all, you know your soulmate will come when the time is right. Unfortunately, when your soulmate comes it feels like at the exact wrong time, as you are made aware of your assistant's violent obsession with you.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar/black!reader
Series: Lucifer's Soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	In Longing, Who Finds Us?

Everyone always poured over the words that their soulmate would say to them. After all, these were the words that would start the most wonderful love affair. However, you thought that was ridiculous. Too many people’s marks were “Hey” or “How are you?” to really try to glean meaning from the words. You always thought that it was more interesting to see  _ where  _ the words appeared. It seemed as though the placement was always indicative of the kind of person you were meant to marry. Your best friend’s words were on her lower back: A tramp stamp. Her parents hated it. Then her girlfriend came along and it all made sense. She was just as much of an adventurous firecracker as your friend. They were two of your favorite people in the world: Two salacious women with mouths like sailors and the kind of love that wasn’t easily understood by outsiders. They were best friends and lovers. 

You thought your placement meant a reverent lover… perhaps a bit sensual. The words that would be uttered to you by the person meant to be your forever would be, “You’re even more beautiful in the flesh,” and it curled around your ribcage, on the underside of your left breast. They appeared when you were 20 just like they do for everyone else. You recalled waiting enthusiastically in the bathroom mirror at the time of your birth for them to show up. They came as if written by your lover’s hand, one letter after the other. You were so grateful that your soulmate had nice handwriting.

For the most part, you tried to forget about those words after that day. You didn’t like the idea of putting a hold on your life waiting for your soulmate. When it was time, you would meet them. You wanted to be sure you were satisfied with yourself first. It happened, quite often, that people didn’t find their soulmate. Sometimes they died before you could meet them, or sometimes you just never met. You didn’t want to be reliant upon love to see you through your life. So you lived life, you had little flings with people knowing that nothing was serious and it was all just a bit of fun. Sometimes though, as you passed your bathroom mirror, you’d give those words the lightest touch. It helped to know that, wherever your soulmate was, they would find you beautiful. 

The day you met your soulmate started off like any other day. You were getting ready to deliver an art piece to a client so you at least looked nice. There was a knock on the door while you were having your morning coffee. You hurried to the door and peered out of the peephole to see a blond woman and a dark haired man standing in front of your door. You opened the door only wide enough so you could put your body in the space the door created. 

“Hello, are you Y/N L/N?” The woman spoke to you. 

“Yes… and you are?”

“I’m Detective Chloe Decker, this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar, we have a few questions for you regarding one of our cases.”

You looked up at the man named Lucifer. You’d heard the name both biblically and locally. Of course there was the devil, and then there was the man who ran the club called Lux of the same name. Rumor has it that the Lucifer before you was the very same one in the bible. He granted favors for a price and everything. You’d been to the club once, even seen the club owner in the flesh briefly, but that was in passing. He was surrounded by beautiful blonde women… all the instagram influencer type, you didn’t give him much of a thought. You weren’t giving him much of a thought now except that he was staring at you with the weirdest little smile. It was odd that he was with the LAPD. 

“May we come in?” Detective Decker asked, calling your attention back to her. 

You frowned a little, “Am I under arrest?”

“No, we just have a few questions about your assistant.”

“Um, yeah,” you considered it for a second more and then opened the door for the two of them to come in. You closed the door before speaking, “What’s going on, has something happened?” 

“Your assistant, Zachary Tyler, is a key suspect in one of our cases and he had… quite the collection of drawings of you in his apartment.” 

She passed a manila folder to you. You walked into the kitchen for a flat surface to open the folder on. The Detective and Lucifer stood on the other side of the breakfast bar watching as you opened the folder and stared at a drawing of your own face, and then thirty more featuring your whole body.

“Um, wow,” you mumbled, “At least they’re pretty drawings.” You said it more as a sarcastic joke to get rid of the nervous energy suddenly racing through your body as you stared at an excessive amount of drawings of your own face and body. There were nude drawings that were purely done from imagination. It was obvious because they didn’t include your soulmate mark, but it was horrifying to look at. The only bright side was that… they were quite good. 

“You’re even more beautiful in the flesh,” Lucifer spoke in the same sardonic tone as you, but his tone was lost in favor of the words. Your head snapped up so fast you might have given yourself whiplash. Both the Detective and Lucifer gave you a puzzled look. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” you muttered without even thinking. Shortly after the words were out of your mouth you wished you’d said something more clever, but Lucifer’s eyes lit up with recognition. Most people erupted in joy when they found their soulmate. Lucifer didn’t seem thrilled and honestly… neither were you. Your soulmate couldn’t be the most passed around man in L.A. It just couldn’t. This had to be a joke or a coincidence. 

“Oh, love, you have a way with words,” He laughed but it wasn’t a particularly happy sound. It was more rueful than anything else. 

The Detective looked between the two of you more confused than ever, “What’s happening?”

“Seems like the human that my father deemed right for me is right in front of us.” 

The Detective’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh, you’re soulmates! Wow… I can give you both a moment.” 

“Uh… can we finish the questioning first… I’m a little more concerned about the… collection of nude drawings of me.”

“Right! Right, that comes first. Has Zachary ever… asked you out? Let on that he was interested in you.”

“No, I mean I don’t think so. We’re co-workers that’s it. I mean… when we first met I said the words on his soulmate mark but of course he wasn’t my soulmate and they were very generic words… I was pretty sure we got past that though. Can I ask what he did?” 

“You may want to sit down for this, Ms. L/N.” The Detective warned. 

“I’m okay standing.” 

“We know that you were… intimate with a Mr. Lee Young… we found his body this morning.”

You blinked completely taken aback by that information. Lee was a good friend, as well as someone you periodically had sex with. He was a really good guy, one of the best guys you had the privilege of knowing. At one point, you’d wished that he was your soulmate. He was such an amazing person and he was dead. 

“We think that Zachary might have targeted him… because he was intimate with you. This level of obsession can turn violent quickly especially if his affections are not returned… which seems unlikely given the current circumstances. Ma’am are you alright?” 

“Um… I… how did he die?” 

“You don’t want to know that,” Lucifer answered you, and you turned to look at him again, this man who was your soulmate. It still wasn’t clicking. It was hard to fathom that Lee was dead and you’d just met your soulmate. Lucifer looked sad for you. It must have been difficult to think of one's soulmate with someone else. Then again maybe it was for the best that your soulmate was Lucifer. He hardly had the room to complain about you being “impure”. Your mother always said that your father was her peace. She could look at him in the middle of any crisis and calm down. You understood that now. Looking at Lucifer, despite the fact that he was a perfect stranger… was calming. 

“Okay… well… what can I do?” you asked. 

“Do you know where Zachary would go at a time like this?”

“Uh… he has a studio… it’s… I’ll uh- I’ll get you the address.”

Detective Decker and Lucifer watched as you left the room, obviously in a daze. The moment you were out of sight Detective Decker turned to look at Lucifer with wide eyes. 

“You just met your soulmate,” she hissed, “That’s crazy!” 

“Yes.”

“And she’s gorgeous! Are you sure you don’t want a minute alone?”

“Now’s not really the best time to stoke the romantic fires. Besides, I’m not excited to spend my life with the girl Dad’s picked out for me.”

“Are you serious?” Decker groaned, “So what? You’re just… not going to talk to her?”

“Well, I suspect we'll talk quite a bit during the case-"

"You are the worst! What about her?"

"She'll be grateful to be free of the devil. It's the least I could do after Dad cursed her this way."

"You can be so selfish. It's ridiculous. "

They stopped talking as they heard you approaching. You came back in with a piece of paper. It had the address to Zachary's studio. You looked utterly devastated and Lucifer felt himself soften towards you. It's not like you had any say in the matter. You didn't ask to be his soulmate. You were more of a victim in this than he was. You were robbed of a genuine soulmate because God wanted to keep punishing Lucifer. 

"Zachary is considered armed and dangerous at the moment, so I'm leaving Lucifer here with you for protection… plus, I'm sure you two want to talk."

"You think Zachary is coming for me?" You balked.  


"He'll come here eventually." Detective Decker nodded solemnly.  


"It would be much more professional to call for back up, Detective." Lucifer complained. 

You snorted, this day just got better and better. You met your soulmate, found out your assistant's been creeping on you and he killed one of your good friends and now to top it all off your soulmate wanted nothing to do with you. This is why you invested so much time in yourself, why you never spent too much time fantasizing about your soulmate. People were disappointing. 

"Well, I'm not gonna make you stay anywhere you don't want to. I'll stay home and you can send some other officers," you instructed bitterly. As you collected the drawings and closed the folder to give back to the Detective, you noticed that she was glaring daggers at Lucifer. It was generally frowned upon to leave your soulmate high and dry but it happened and if anyone could handle it, it would be you. Decker took the folder with sad sympathetic eyes.

You shrugged, "Worse things have happened to me… you know like my friend being murdered and that collection of drawings."

"Right, I'm sorry for him. It's-"

"It's fine," you spoke in a clipped tone, "if you all don't mind I have to call a client."

You led them to the door eager to get them out of your house so you could grieve this series of events in private. Detective Decker left first but Lucifer lingered a bit longer on the porch.

"I am sure you're an amazing woman, it's not you I'm opposed to… it's just that you're a pawn in my father's game."

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what the hell that means."

"I'm the devil, darling. Who do you think my father is?"

"Great, you're crazy. You know you're right. I  _ am  _ amazing so it's your loss. Have a nice life, Lucifer," you slammed your front door closed.

Lucifer stared at the door in shock. Maybe it was crazy but… it seemed fitting that his soulmate was a fiery woman who seemed perfectly capable of living without him. You would be fine, he assured himself. You were doing quite well for yourself before meeting him, you would do well for yourself after. He turned to follow Detective Decker to her car and found her glaring at him again. 

"Your soulmate has a creepy guy violently obsessed with her and you abandon her, for what? To spite God? I get it you're the devil but isn't the whole thing that you're not evil incarnate? Isn't that the thing you're always saying?"

"It's hardly my fault that she's my soulmate. I didn't choose her. Besides, we're perfect strangers."

Decker rolled her eyes and got in the car, "Let's find Zachary," she huffed. 

Lucifer wasn't really sure when the words appeared. They were on his back, they could have been there for years before he noticed them. The first time he saw them was when he was cutting off his own wings for the first time. Maze wasn't around to do it for him when they grew back so he used two mirrors and that's when he saw the words "Well, I'll be damned" in a gentle curve framing the place where his wings joined with his flesh. Of all the words for his soulmate to say to him you said that. It was apt at least. It just felt like God was being cheeky with that one. After all he had damned him to eternity in hell. To have the person he was supposed to love for all eternity say that was… well maybe you were on to something. You were damned, doomed to have him as the one person meant for you. He wondered what you did to suffer such a fate. Maybe it was just character building. Would it make you a better person, learning to be alone?

By nightfall you were in a nice bubble bath, on your third glass of wine, crying to Frank Ocean. You saw the patrol car in front of your house before you got in. There were two officers there in case Zachary came to your home so you could mourn the love of your life. Part of you wished that he was dead and that's why you couldn't be together. It would hurt less. It could have been more easily romanticized: You would have been star crossed lovers who fate kept apart. You prepared for the possibility that your soulmate could die before you met them. However, with the words on your chest you never expected to be rejected. What’s funnier is that your mother always brought up the bible when you mentioned your mark.

"God made Eve of Adam's rib. She was meant to stand at his side and hold his heart." 

Why would God do this to you? Was it just confirmation that you were meant to be alone? After all you'd built quite a life for yourself. You didn't need a man… but you wanted one. You wanted someone to share yourself with, to show all the things you'd discovered about yourself and the world with. You wanted to discover someone else to read the pages of them and know how to love them best. You wanted to feel loved, protected, chosen and here you were: Unloved, in danger, and rejected. You took another gulp of wine trying to numb the bitter sting of rejection. 

After your bath while you were rubbing a nice smelling body butter into your skin you heard a loud POP like fireworks but too crisp. There was no crackle as the powder in the sky burned and let off pretty lights. They were crisp pops, one after the other. POP POP POP. 

Gun shots. Your brain put together the pieces. You snatched your phone up from the bed. The detective's number was on your desk in the office. You kept low not wanting to get hit with any stray bullets. It could have nothing to do with you… but it seemed unlikely. When you got into office you heard banging on your front door. You took the card the Detective gave you and dialed her number. The knocks grew more aggressive. 

"Let me in, Y/N!" Zachary yelled. You set upon finding a hiding place while the phone rang. There was your supply closet, if you got behind the canvases no one would be able to see you unless they knew to look way in the back. Zachary had only to break a window and he would be in. If the gunshots were anything to go from, he wasn't afraid to break the law. 

"This is Detective Chloe Decker who is this?"

"It's Y/N L/N," you answered, "I just heard gunshots and Zachary is knocking on my door."

Chloe stopped in her tracks for just a moment as she was walking from the coffee maker. In the next second she was speed walking towards her desk to get her keys and Lucifer.

"I'm on my way, get away from any windows. Find a room with a door you can lock." 

"I'm-" you cut off as you heard a window break.

"Y/N," Chloe called urgently just as she got to her desk. Lucifer looked at her face, it was drawn in concern. He felt his heart drop at the name she spoke. You were in trouble.

"He's in the house," you whispered. You pulled the phone away from your ear and went to your settings to turn your brightness down and your ringer off. Zachary stomped through your house opening doors and calling your name. There were crashes as he yelled in frustration. He took his time in each room looking through every possible hiding space for you. 

Chloe was running to her car with Lucifer while she called in any nearby officers to go to your location from her radio. No one was really close and they'd all get there around the time Chloe and Lucifer would. 

"Are you in a secure place?" Chloe asked. 

"I'm hiding," you whispered

"Good. Stay on the line with me."

"My car is faster," Lucifer informed as they got to the parking garage. Chloe got in on the passenger side. This one time she didn't mind Lucifer's crazy driving.

The footsteps in your home were louder. You covered your mouth with your hand, afraid that he would hear you breathing. The door opened.

"Y/N are you-"

You hung up. You couldn't risk him hearing the phone audio. Your phone immediately lit up again with a call. You pressed the screen against your chest to hide the light. There were loud crashes as Zachary shoved furniture out of the way. He snatched open the closet door and you closed your eyes and prayed. 

Lucifer and Chloe pulled up to the scene to see the front door wide open. Chloe noticed the cruiser in front of the house. The two officers were dead inside, gunshots to the head. She grabbed her radio and called it in. Lucifer went straight inside. The house was in disarray. He called out your name. He couldn't bear the thought that you'd been hurt or worse killed. Blind panic pushed him forward, shoving open the doors in your house. As he looked in the bedroom he heard movement in the house. He hurried towards the sound. 

He found you in the office coming from your hiding space. He paused for just a moment in the doorway, overcome with relief to see that you were unharmed. In another instant he bounded across the room and took you in his arms. His embrace started a new round of tears as it really set in all over again that you were in real mortal danger. 

"Are you alright? Did he harm you?" He pulled back to hold your face in his hands.

"I'm alright. He couldn't find me." 

Detective Decker joined the two of you in the room, "I've got officers doing a sweep of the neighborhood. We need to hide her somewhere until we can catch up with Zachary."

"We'll hide her in Lux, I'll have Amenadiel come as well to look after her." Lucifer reported. 

"Let us clear the area before you go. Maybe pack an overnight bag, Y/N. This guy is slippery."

You nodded and hurried to your bedroom. Lucifer followed you. He didn't even have to think about it. Something in him was tethered to you in a way that he couldn't explain. That part of him came to life the moment you said those words. Maybe you weren't something God was using to manipulate him. Maybe you were just an anomaly, a necessity of the rules on earth. He made this place his home. Maybe it satisfied some unknown rule for you to exist. Then again, if he was willing to get a little more contrived maybe God expected him to reject this love. Maybe he put it there just so he could reject it and never benefit from the love a soulmate could offer. 

You tried to ignore the fact that your things were thrown all over the place while you packed for the night. You also tried to ignore the fact that Lucifer was watching you. It's not like you forgot that he'd rejected you. He was probably just feeling bad that you were being stalked by a violent man. Once they found Zachary he would disappear like he meant to before. You paused as you went to your underwear. There was… less underwear than there should have been. You looked around on the floor but didn't see much in the way of underwear. 

You let out a heavy sigh, "If God has such a fucking problem with me he can just fucking strike me down," you grumbled going back to the drawer and grabbing a couple of pairs of underwear that were there. 

"I've been wondering what you did to be stuck with me as your soulmate." Lucifer spoke ruefully. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve any of this… I guess I don't really go to church… I like sex… I'm vain, hm I'm starting to see it nevermind." 

"Dad actually doesn't care that much about any of those things."

"Huh… you know I'm kinda full up on crazy men today so I'm going to pretend you didn't call God Dad." You finished putting your clothes in the bag then went to the bathroom to get your toiletries. You were done packing by the time Chloe came to tell you the sweep was done. 

Lux was full of people when you arrived. Lucifer led the way to the elevator. You followed close behind him, the loud noise and high population had you on edge after the day you'd had. Getting on the elevator was a relief. The music became more and more muffled as the elevator climbed. Lucifer's penthouse wasn't what you expected. To be fair you expected a sex swing in the living room and upside down crosses. It was certainly far more open than you expected. The piano caught your attention first, then the wall of books on the far side with a sturdy desk in front of it.

"I'm going to call my brother to look after you while I help the Detective. "

"... Right okay," You spoke in a small voice. It was another reminder that he had no intention of staying with you. You set your bag on the couch and then sat down heavily. You put your head in your hands. The tears came without your say so. You were tired and constantly being reminded that you were going to face the rest of your life knowing your soulmate was alive and he didn't want you wasn’t helping your mental state. You might get a tattoo to cover those misleading words. That way when you looked at your body you wouldn't think of him.

"Hello brother, I'm calling in my favor."

"What do you want?" Amenadiel sighed.

"I need you to come to my place and keep an eye on someone for me."

"Who are they?"

"My soulmate. She's in a bit of trouble."

"You have a soulmate?"

"Yes, can we skip that part and get to the part where you're here?  


"Of course. I'll only be a moment. I'm eager to meet her… I suppose she's my sister-in-law."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Just get here." When Lucifer hung up he looked over at you to offer you a drink but stopped as he saw you with your head in your hands, shoulders shaking as you sobbed silently. He wasn't sure how to comfort you, but he couldn't just pretend he hadn't seen.

"Don't cry, " he requested, "The Detective and I are going to find this man and you can go back to your life. "

"And I can live with the fact that the one person who's supposed to love me doesn't want to." You finished wiping your tears as you lifted your head, "Can I know why? Can I at least know what about me makes me so unlovable?"

He felt his heart soften as he looked at you, "I suspect that you're everything I could want. You'd be very easy to love. You're beautiful, obviously smart, you're adventurous, and I suspect you're quite funny. You are exactly the kind of woman I'd fall for and it's a dangerous thing to have the devil in love with you."

"You’re still doing this devil thing? So you’re crazy? That's the reason you won't even get to know me. Fine. I'll live with that explanation," you scoffed looking away from him. 

He sighed. He owed you this much. He owed you the truth, the whole truth so you could see what he was protecting you from.

"Y/N, look at me," he called gently. You turned and your eyes went wide. There he was, Lucifer, and it was never clearer to you that he was the devil then at this very moment. You didn't even have it in you to scream and you were already crying.

All your shock riddled brain could muster was, "Oh."

"Yes. Oh," he agreed, his face went back to normal and you stared blankly ahead for a moment before you started laughing. It wasn't a genuine laugh. It was a little manic and Lucifer was slightly afraid that you were losing your mind.

"The devil himself doesn't want me," you laughed until the laughter turned into crying and your head was in your hands again. 

That was not how he expected this conversation to go. 

"You really are vain. Is that really what you took away from that? You should be happy!"

"You're a real ass, you know that?" 

"All the more reason to be happy I'm not holding on to you!"

"So you've just decided for me that I couldn't love you?"

"I'm the devil!"

"You're my soulmate, idiot! I'd figure it out!" You yelled at him. It was the solemn truth. It was fucked and weird but maybe the person best equipped to love you was the devil. Maybe the one person who could admire your independence, encourage your passions, and enrich your life was none other than a fallen angel. You could accept that. What you couldn't accept is that the devil took one look at you and thought no thanks. That was far too damaging to the ego. 

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Something you didn't even think to give me and I don't even have a reputation that precedes me."

"Oh and what's my reputation? That I bathe in the blood of virgins and delight in torturing the innocent?" he asked bitterly as if he’d heard those things a million times.You supposed he probably had. 

"Well I was thinking that of the one where you're the club owner who has nightly orgies in his penthouse, but do you do those other things because that  _ is  _ a deal breaker?"

"No! I don't do that. It's just what people expect of me."

"I'm willing to just… figure out who you are before I pass judgment. I can't...let my ideas about you get in the way of a once in a lifetime kind of love. But if you don't want me then it's like I said: I'm not gonna make you stay. I'll- I'll figure it out. Just tell me so I can start drafting cover up tattoo ideas for my mark." 

"Can I see it?" He asked, “Your mark?” 

You gave him a dubious little look wondering what the point of looking at it was. Then you decided it’s not like it could hurt. Maybe he needed the confirmation that you really were his soulmate, "It's not the easiest to access… but sure. What the hell why not?"

Lucifer approached you as you pulled up your shirt and the underside of your bra so he could behold his own handwriting on your ribs. He sat on the glass coffee table and read his first words to you. 

"Your words are quite nice you know? And I have 'Well I'll be damned' on me."

"It's a little more on the nose than I expected it to be… so heaven and hell is real right?" 

"They are."

"Do gays really go to hell?"

"Not for being gay. Hell is just a reflection of your own guilt."

"So you rule over hell because of your guilt regarding humanity?"

"What?” he balked, “No. I was banished to hell because I chose not to blindly follow my father."

"No one told you to punish the sinners."

"They punish themselves!"

"Oh you're here because hell doesn't need you."

"Well it…" he paused trying to figure out a rebuttal, "Well the demons need to be kept in check."

"Oh right. Demons yeah… so is possession real?"

"Used to be but I forbade it. Now it's usually just undiagnosed mental illness."

As Lucifer answered that question the elevator chimed. You turned to see who was coming but Lucifer's eyes stayed trained on you. He was right, of course, when he said you were more beautiful in the flesh. Those drawings hardly did you justice. There was a man loose in L.A. ruining his own life because he wasn't your soulmate. Here he was making you think he was anything less than lucky to have you be his. It was never you who was unlovable, though. 

The elevator opened to a very handsome dark skinned man. There was something about him that made you feel a little calmer. It wasn't the same feeling that Lucifer gave you. Lucifer's gaze poured through your veins like honey, slow and sweet. Looking at this man was like… smelling a nice candle. 

"Brother, is this your mate?" He grinned flashing nice white teeth. 

"Wait,  _ you're  _ Lucifer's brother?" You asked.

"Yes, it's the 21st century, darling." Lucifer stood up to go greet his brother and fill him in on the situation. 

You threw him a withering glare, "There are black angels? Now I don't want to go to hell."

"You wouldn't go to hell… unless you have some deep seated guilt."

"I don't feel particularly guilty about my sins. I think there are worse things to be than prideful and vain."

"Oh she is most definitely meant for you, Luci," Amenadiel chuckled, "It's good to meet you. I'm Amenadiel, and you are?"

"Oh, jeez, sorry." You stood up and went around the sofa to shake his hand and tell him your name, " I promise I'm not usually so rude but it's been a crazy day."

"You're not rude. Especially not compared to this one. So what were his first words? Nothing too vulgar I hope."

"No… he called me beautiful."

"And your first words?"

"Uh…"

Lucifer scoffed, "No, honey. Tell him. Tell him the first words you said to your soulmate."

"Well I'll be damned." You responded bashfully. 

Amenadiel burst out laughing, "That's amazing! I like you already."

"I'm glad you two are getting along," Lucifer seemed unamused as he went around Amenadiel towards the elevator, I'm going to go help the Detective catch her crazed assistant."

Amenadiel gave you a weird look. These weren’t the circumstances that you wanted to meet your soulmate’s brother under but then again, these weren’t the circumstances you wanted to meet your soulmate in either. It didn’t really seem to matter what you wanted. 

"It's been a long day." You supplied. 

Lucifer boarded the elevator and per Amenadiel's request you told him about your day. He was easy to talk to, you found. You found yourself crying all over again as you detailed how Lucifer pretty much out right rejected you.

"I've made a life for myself that I was eager to share with my soulmate when I found them. And I didn't do it  _ for  _ him, but I just imagined that all this work would lead to a life where I wasn't so alone all the time."

"Are you not close with your family?"

"We're… fine… it's just that this whole world is full of people raving about the magic of love and finding your soulmate. Most people find them in their early twenties and well…” you sighed, “I’ve alway kind of been a solitary person. I’ve never been one to have an abundance of friends and I was fine with that: Quality over quantity and all that. But then my friends started finding their soulmates and getting married and having kids I was just… by myself. I was the single friend at brunch and the third wheel with my friends and their soulmates. I was excited to have someone who would just be mine. And then he takes one look at me and says no.” you huffed a little laugh because it was all so absurd and if you didn’t laugh you’d start uncontrollably sobbing. The dignified tears that were rolling down your face were more than enough, you didn’t want to start ugly crying.

Amenadiel looked sad for you as he spoke, “My brother has always been complicated. I can assure you it’s him that’s the problem not you. He likes to make things difficult for himself. But I know this about my father, he has a plan for you and whatever it is, it’s in your best interest.”

“Are you telling me that the Lord works in mysterious ways?” you chuckled. 

“He does.” Amenadiel smiled, “However this works out you’ll be better for it.”

You took a deep breath then let out slowly, “Thanks, for this talk, really. Are all angels so good at calming down humans?”

“No, my siblings don’t fraternize with humans often.” 

“So you and Lucifer are the weird ones?”

“I suppose we are. But tell me about yourself. What do you do?”

Lucifer was tired, which was a rare thing for the ruler of hell to feel, but he was. He was stretched thin with worry. They couldn’t find Zachary. After he failed to find you in your home he’d effectively dropped off the face of the Earth. His only solace was that he knew you were safe with Amenadiel. If there was one thing he could trust his brother for it was protecting the life of a human. As much as Lucifer said that he wasn’t interested in the person God hand selected for him, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. He expected his face reveal to go a lot worse. There was usually a lot of screaming involved, and you were scared. Anyone with a brain would be, he supposed, but you seriously proposed giving him the benefit of the doubt. No one gave the devil the benefit of the doubt. That wasn’t a common human turn of phrase. There was playing devil’s advocate which just meant being contrarian at best, and a blatant bigot at worst. That wasn’t exactly the most flattering thing.

“You should go back to Lux,” Chloe spoke as she looked up from the case folder. 

“What? No, we have to find this guy so Y/N can get back to her life.” 

“Lucifer, we’ve done all we can do today. I’ll call you if we get any leads. Just… talk to her. You owe her that much.” 

Humans really took this soulmate business seriously. It was pretty taboo to reject one’s soulmate. There really wasn’t another option for him. He was the devil and you were… you were a good person. You had to be a good person to make him feel the way he did when he looked at you. There was quiet in your gaze, peace just from looking at your face. Every time he looked at you he wondered if it might not be so bad to stay forever. He toyed with the onyx ring on his finger. He could never let himself get so attached that he would ask you for forever. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe called again when he didn’t answer. 

“Fine,” he settled, standing up from the chair beside Chloe’s desk. He left and came to Lux to find that the party downstairs was still in full swing. The idea of partying didn’t appeal to him at the moment. He went up to the penthouse and found that Amenadiel was sitting at the bar studying something intently. The lights were low and you were nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Y/N?”

“In bed. It’s been a hard day for her.” Amenadiel answered, turning to look at Lucifer as he walked around the bar to fix himself a drink. There on the opposite side of the bar he saw what Amenadiel was studying. It was a sketch of himself reading a book that you drew up when you were weary of talking and wanted to just settle into your separate tasks. 

“She’s an artist, you know?” Amenadiel spoke, “A little bit of a jack of all trades but her first love is painting. I have to say, she’s a charming woman, it’s a shame to see her heartbroken.” 

“Well, artists often make their best work following a heartbreak.” 

“No, they make their best work when they’re in love.” 

Lucifer shrugged as he unscrewed the cap on a bottle of bourbon, “I suppose that’s a matter of opinion.” 

“You know, Luci, Father never had to do more than give you a length of rope. You always hang yourself with it,” Amenadiel said in a resigned voice. 

Lucifer let out a little huff as if those words amused him. They didn’t, but it was so like Amenadiel to start talking to him in metaphors at a time like this. “So being sent to hell, that was him giving me my rope.” 

“No, that was your punishment. Your only punishment. Everything else is of your own making. I’m convinced father stopped bothering with you a long time ago. You do what’s necessary to be sure you suffer without any help from him. It’s so obvious from the way you treat the good things that happen to you. Here’s this woman who is willing to give you a chance and you don’t even consider accepting it because you’re convinced she’s a trap laid out by father. Humans have free will, Luci, she can’t be an agent of father. She’s just a human who’s soulmate is you because you decided to make Earth your home. That’s what happened with Linda and I. That’s what’s happening with you. But you’re too wrapped up in yourself to see that you’re not just punishing yourself. You’re punishing her too. So now I have to ask, what was her crime?” 

“I don’t know her life’s story. I assume she must have disgraced father in some way-”

“A human could never upset Father enough for him to intervene directly. They know not what they do and they punish themselves in the end. Just like you.” 

Lucifer decided to drink instead of responding to his brother. He didn’t like that Amenadiel was making sense. There was no reason for God to punish you. God didn’t even personally punish the worst of humanity, that’s what Lucifer was for. So if God meant to punish you… he would send you to Lucifer… and if he rejected you out right then he was seeing through God’s punishment. 

“... I think you’re right, brother. Father expects me to shun her because he picked her, which would ultimately be punishing myself and her. If I accept her then I get the rewards of having my soulmate and spiting father.” 

Amenadiel sighed, “You should get to know her for the sake of loving her, not to get back at dad.” 

“It’s killing two birds with one stone. Now if you’ll excuse us, I have a soulmate to get to know.” Lucifer gestured towards the elevator for him to leave. 

“Luci, please consider her feelings on this before you go on with whatever idea you’ve made up in your head.” Amenadiel said as he stood to leave, clutching the rough sketch you made for him. In the end, Amenadiel decided that he liked you very much. You would be a good addition to the little group of humans he was fond of in this world. Even if Lucifer didn’t do right by you, he was sure he would keep in touch. After all, you were divinely chosen to be a part of his family. That had to count for something. 

Lucifer went to the bedroom mostly for the sake of getting out of his suit. He was surprised to walk in and see you sitting up in bed. You were staring out of the large windows at the vast city outside. Seeing you hit him just as hard as it did the very moment you said those words. The city lights poured in, a sea of green and aquamarine painting your body in the same light. At his entrance, you turned to look at him. 

“You know… I really want to love you, not to get back at anyone, or to prove anything.” Your voice was soft despite their meaning. He realized you’d heard his conversation with Amenadiel and he couldn’t think of a thing to say in his own defense as you stared at him. 

You continued, “I don’t know why it’s you. I don’t know what about me makes you the best person for me. Honestly, at face value I can’t see how we could possibly work. I just know I’ve been through a lot in the past 24 hours. I know that Lee was good to me. He was a very good friend and sometimes I’d lie at wake at night wishing I’d said his words to him and that he said my words to me because he understood me. Now he’s dead, because Zachary probably thought he was soulmate and all along it’s you… someone who only wants me now because it’ll spit in the face of God.” 

Lucifer came to sit beside you on the bed, “I’m also interested in the rewards of being with my soulmate.” He offered, not denying that one of the reasons he wanted you was to spite God. 

“You know… my friend hated her soulmate at first. They fought constantly, but then one day she realized that her girlfriend was just a reflection of her own traits… and that maybe she didn’t like herself and that’s why they were always fighting. I wonder if we’re like that, because right now I don’t like you very much,” you admitted. 

Lucifer noticed that your eyes were heavy and a little smile resided on your lips. It softened the blow of your admission. He hadn’t given you much of a reason to like him, he admitted to himself.

You turned and looked out on the skyline, “You’re self-absorbed, egotistical, and overly dismissive… but I suppose I never even noticed that Zachary held anything but professional feelings about me. I wasn’t warm to him. I was cold at times and dismissive. I don’t know how he became obsessed with me. I hardly think I’m anything to obsess about, but apparently he’s been obsessed with me since we first met. My other colleagues saw it, but me? I just thought he was passionate about art. So maybe he hates me for that and maybe this is a punishment for that.” 

“Zachary is hardly your fault. His words were ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you’. People say that all the time. It’s his fault for getting hooked on you.”

“I could have just shown him my words, proved him wrong if I realized how he felt.” 

“But those words were  _ yours,  _ you don’t have to share them to make someone else feel better. Your word should have been enough for him. Bright side is… I have no room to judge you for any amount of oversight.”

“I want to give this a chance, an honest chance. I can’t promise that it’s going to be easy, but I’m willing to try.”

“Then maybe we should start over. Clean slate.” 

“From the top?” 

“Absolutely. We'll take it from the top,” Lucifer settled, “You’re even more beautiful in the flesh.”

You laughed a little at the absurdity of resaying your words to your soulmate, “Well, I’ll be damned.” 

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar,” he held out his hand for you to take. 

You took it and shook his hand while you told him your name. 

“Can I interest you in dinner… when we’ve found Zachary and it’s safe for you to go outside again?”

“I’d like that a lot.” you paused taking a deep breath to officially let go of your less than stellar meeting before speaking again, “Where’s your mark? Can I see it?”

“Already trying to get me undressed. You really are meant for me,” he mused as he took off his jacket and then began unbuttoning his shirt. 

You rolled your eyes, “Well I probably should have seen what I was working with before I decided we could start over.” 

“I hope I’m to your liking then.” 

You didn’t bother being shy about ogling Lucifer. You were a little relieved that he didn’t have abs. You had a rule about men over six feet with abs. They were just recipes for heartbreak. There’s such a thing as too much of a good thing and they’re it. He had a strong build, but you suspected he was still a bit yielding, meaning a hug from him would probably be quite nice. 

“I don’t actually show very many people this now that I think about it,” he admitted right before he turned around. He suddenly felt the slightest bit nervous. Granted, the scars on his back were far less fear inducing than his devil face and you seemed to be taking that well. Still he was accustomed to putting on a shirt before he turned his back to hide his words, and his scars. It would be hot gossip to know the devil’s soulmate words. He’d suddenly have every other woman saying, “Well, I’ll be damned” to him. 

“I don’t show people my mark either… shirt uh… shirt stays on during sex usually.”

“Well, you showed me yours, I guess it’s only right,” he turned around.

Your eyes did not find the words first. They found the scars across his shoulder blades first. Without your permission your hand went out to trace the raised skin but you caught yourself. 

“Your wings?” you guessed.

“I cut them off… but they grew back,” he supplied.

“Do you mind if I touch?” You didn’t really want to overstep any boundaries. 

“Go on.” His voice was soft yet still encouraging. He waited with baited breath to feel your hands touch the scars. They didn’t hurt, but it was an odd sensation to have someone touching them. Your fingertips touched the edges tentatively. As you did this, you noticed the words written in your own script curving with the ragged scar on his left shoulder blade. 

“Did it hurt?” you whispered moving in closer to him.

“When I fell from heaven?”

You hung your head as you laughed, a quiet rueful sound. The sound of your gentle laughter was a thousand times more intimate than anything he’d ever experienced. 

“I guess that would be a question you have a real answer to.”

“The falling didn’t hurt. It was the landing.” He answered you seriously now. You pressed your palms to the scars, one on each shoulder blade just to take in how big they were and how big his wings must be. 

“They must be huge wings.” 

“They are. I’m known to carry big things.” 

You shoved him lightly as you laughed at his stupid innuendo. It was too awful for him to be serious. He smiled at the sound of your laughter, quickly deciding he always wanted to make you laugh. He never wanted to see you cry again unless it was from laughing so hard it drove you to tears. Your hands held his waist and they were coming to clasp together in front of him when the elevator door dinged, signalling that someone was coming up. 

“I have got to get better security for that thing,” he complained looking to see who was coming in. 

The elevator doors opened and Lucifer reached back to grab you making you move back with him. Zachary was stepping off of the elevator with a loaded gun. He called out your name and you realized what was happening. 

Lucifer put his phone in your hands, “Call the Detective,” he whispered to you as he shut you in the closet. You wanted to argue, to tell him it was far too dangerous for him to confront Zachary like this but there wasn’t time. The doors to his closet were already closed and you were inside of the spacious room with his phone. You looked through his contacts until you found Chloe Decker. You dialed her up and waited for her to answer. 

“Lucifer! Thank, God. You and Y/N need to get out of Lux-”

“Zachary’s here.” You interrupted because you didn't have the time to let her finish.  


“I am literally rounding the corner. Are you somewhere safe?” 

“I’m hiding. I can hear Lucifer talking to him.” 

Lucifer walked into the main room of the penthouse casually, eyeing the wild-eyed man with a gun. Zachary might have been an attractive man, if not for all the crazy in his eyes and the fact that he’d killed three people. 

“This is a private floor,” Lucifer informed as he went to grab his drink where he abandoned it on the coffee table.. 

Zachary followed his movements with the gun, “Where is she? Where’s my soulmate?” 

“ I don’t know, certainly not here.”

“I saw you with her!” Zachary yelled at him. His eyes were red from crying presumably and he looked incredibly on edge. 

“I’m with a lot of women, Zachary. You’ll have to be more specific.” 

“Y/N! She’s. Mine! She said my words!”

“And did you say hers?”

“I- I meant to. I did but then I got interrupted and-”

“It doesn’t sound like she’s your soulmate.”

“No! She’s just confused right now. She’s confused and when I talk to her, she’ll see. She’ll understand that we were meant to be together. I know everything about her, she’s perfect! And I love her!”

“But does she love you?” 

“She will. She just needs to understand.” 

“Do you even know her words?”

“Of course I do. And when I find her, I’ll say them and we can be together.”

“Well, then you ought to go find her.” 

“I KNOW SHE’S HERE!” He screamed at Lucifer pointing the gun at him more resolutely, “And you are going to tell me where she is or I’m going to shoot!” 

“Your soulmate isn’t here,” Lucifer answered precisely. True to his word, Zachary pulled the trigger. 

The gunshots made your ears ring and your heart drop to the soles of your feet. You needed to know Lucifer was okay. You needed to know just like you needed to breathe; it was necessary for survival. It felt like you weren’t breathing. The seconds it took you to burst from the closet and run into the front room of the penthouse felt like drowning. Your lungs were burning and if you could think about yourself at all you would know it was because you were sobbing. You were crying too hard to pull in a breath. You were, in fact, suffocating. The scene before you made your blood run cold, like ice water was pumping through your veins and not blood at all. Zachary had the gun which meant that he had fired, and Lucifer was… fine. Lucifer was fine. You stared at him, uncomprehendingly. He looked at you with a mixture of frustration and resignation. 

Zachary yelled your name and your attention snapped to him. At the very same time, the elevator dinged again signalling that someone was coming up but Zachary didn’t take his eyes off of you. 

“He is NOT human; get away from him!” he yelled at you as if Lucifer was the threat and not him.

“LAPD! Put the gun down!” Detective Decker yelled. Lucifer looked at you with wide eyes as he realized that if Detective Decker was here now then she was in the building when Zachary fired his weapon and yet… it hadn’t hurt him. He was vulnerable with the Detective around, a byproduct of allowing one genuine selfless friendship in his life. She was his partner and it stood to reason that she was the one person whose presence could kill him. Yet… the only thing different now was that he’d met you.

“You put the gun down or I’ll fucking shoot her!” Zachary yelled, “If I can’t have you…”

“Put the gun down, Zachary or we will shoot.” 

You were staring at the gun pointed towards you, trying to decide if you had any major regrets, trying to think of something to feel guilty about hoping it would send you to hell and you could see Lucifer again. You looked at Lucifer now, not the gun, not the man holding it. You looked at Lucifer and you realized you would only ever regret that you didn’t have more time. You would regret this exact moment, leaving the closet, seeing the fear in Lucifer’s eyes now that the gun was pointed at you. 

“No one can,” Zachary finished and there were twin gunshots, two happened in quick succession, and you braced yourself for the pain. You didn’t feel it. You just felt yourself falling backwards. The gun shot didn’t hurt which probably wasn’t a good sign, but then when you hit the ground you didn’t hit your head either and there was an extra weight on top of you. You opened your eyes, unsure of when you closed them and there was Lucifer’s face right above yours staring down at you with concern in his gaze. 

“Lucifer! Are you okay?!” you fretted realizing what had happened. He’d jumped in front of a bullet for you. 

He gave you a cheeky little grin, “I’m the devil, darling, I’m fine.” 

You breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped your arms around him. 

“Lucifer are you alright?!” Chloe yelled after she cuffed Zachary and the other officers were taking him away, “EMTs are on their way up.”

“I’m fine, Detective,” he announced pressing up from on top of you to stand again so he could help you up. 

Chloe looked puzzled, “But… you were shot… and I’m here.”

“I’m just as surprised as you are but… I’m fine.” 

Chloe's gaze went from Lucifer to you, “Do you think it’s because of your soulmate?”

Lucifer looked down at you fondly, “That’s a theory.” 

You looked up at him still shaking with the adrenaline of the situation, “I wanna kiss you,” you blurted out. 

“Oh behave. We have guests,” he grinned.

“You two are a match alright. I’ll give you both a moment.” Chloe went over to talk to a group of officers. 

You took to looking Lucifer over warily, still not quite believing that he was okay. Your eyes finally rested on his face and that familiar warm, honey sweet calm rushed over you again. He was fine, and you could take your time getting to know him and falling in love with your soulmate. 

“Can I kiss you?” you asked looking up at him. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, “You don’t have to ask.” 


End file.
